Sacrifice
by Owleye05
Summary: When a stranger comes looking for revenge at the WNYX station, someone takes the fall for everyone in the office. This leaves one question on everyone's mind: Why?


**Sacrifice**

It was just a regular day at the WNYX news radio station. Matthew and Joe were balancing pencils on their noses for their new game. Bill and Catherine were in the booth, Beth was filing her nails and Lisa was the phone. Dave saw all this from his office window and sighed. It was just one of those days when nothing interesting seemed to happen. Then all of a sudden the whole WNYX station staff heard running feet and random gunshots coming closer toward them!

The stranger wore all black and a mask that covered all his features. He had an enraged look about him and pointed the gun from one person to another; causing everyone to huddle closer together fearfully. Mr. James walked in at that moment and one look from the intruder told him to be quiet and join the others. Mr. James, Bill, Catherine, Beth and Joe were silently looking at the intruder. Dave saw what was happening from the office window. He was about to call the police; when all of a sudden he got a feeling that he needed to join his friends. Dave trusted his instincts and quickly ran outside to join the others. It seemed like eternity before the stranger finally spoke to them.

" All right, now that I have you all here it is time for you all to die!" he screamed with burning rage.

" Why, do you want to kill us?" Lisa asked scared.

" Because, Mr. James fired me and I want my revenge." he said menacingly.

At this everyone was dead silent and the fear and tension in the room made it impossible for them to move a single muscle. However, Dave formulated a plan that would work for almost everyone. Dave quickly put it into action. He stepped out in front of the group and spoke in the strongest voice he could muster,

" Now, sir It's me you want because I'm the news director here. Mr. James gave me this power and I hold the most authority. You can shoot me, just spare the others." Everyone's eyes looked at Dave and then toward the stranger

" All right. " he said in a coldly. Then he fired the gun and took off before anyone could react.

The gunman hit his mark, Dave was on the floor bleeding from a gunshot wound from his side. The stranger ran off and left the rest of the WNYX staff reeling in shock, because of what Dave did for them. He sacrificed his life to save all of theirs.

Everyone in the office was horrified and then it hit the;. They needed move quickly in order to save one of their own. Mr. James ran to Dave's office and called 911, Catherine and Beth got paper towels and anything else they could find to help staunch the blood flow coming from Dave's wound and Lisa held Dave's hand just to let him know they were there for him. Bill and Joe were trying to calm down the very traumatized Matthew. The ambulance at last came and took Dave , Lisa, and Mr. James to the nearest hospital.

At the hospital, Dave was taken to the emergency room where he was to have immediate surgery because he was bleeding internally. Lisa and Mr. James waited out in the waiting room. Later on everyone else from WNYX came in to wait and hope Dave was strong enough to pull through this.

While the Mr. James and the rest of the staff of WNYX were waiting to hear the doctor's report about Dave's condition; they were all speculating why Dave did that crazy act. Bill being himself was the first to make his opinion known. " Well, I know why he did it. It is obvious he wants to teach us a lesson."

" Bill, I don't think that is the reason and do us all a favor, just SHUT UP!" Catherine said agitated . Everyone else looked grateful that Catherine said what was on all their minds. Joe then put in his two cents.

" Dude, Dave was taken over by aliens and they made him do this." Matthew shook his head in agreement as Catherine, Bill, Lisa, Beth and Mr. James rolled their eyes.

" I hate to burst everyone's bubble, but could it be that Dave traded his life for us because he cares for us?" Lisa asked a simple question. Everyone was discussing about Lisa's comment , when the doctor finally came in the waiting room.

Everyone rushed over to him and crowded around him to hear the news they hoped was good. The doctor spoke in a calming tone:

" Well, Mr. Nelson was very lucky. You got him here in time. We were able to get the bullet out and stop the internal bleeding. You can see him now, but only two at a time."

After some bickering Joe and Matthew went first. When they walked into Dave's room he was sitting up and reading a radio magazine.

" Hey Dude, how are you doing." Joe asked.

" Well, Joe for a guy who just shot in the last couple of hours, I'm doing pretty good." Dave said with some sarcasm Joe and Matthew grinned at this statement because Dave seemed back to his old self.

" Well, good for you David! We will see you later because other people wish to see you." Matthew said politely. Then Joe turned to walk out the door, but when Matthew moved his foot to step out; he tripped over his two own feet and landed face down on the floor. " I'm okay." he said picking himself up and walking out. Joe followed Matthew laughing at him. Dave gave a little chuckle at Matthew and wished he didn't because his side was still sore.

Next, Beth and Catherine walked in. They asked all the typical questions like how are you feeling? Dave tried to answer all their questions and before they left, Beth asked him to bring back some of his leftovers for her. Dave just grinned after all Beth was just being Beth.

Then Mr. James and Bill walked in Dave's room. Mr. James was all business.

" Well Pumpkin, they will let you out of here tomorrow but you need to rest and don't put pressure on your side. I got to go Dave, see you later." With that Mr. James left leaving Dave with Bill for company. Bill without any introduction went into a tirade.

" Are you mad sir! What were you thinking, you could have killed yourself and where would that leave me? Who would argue with me just to argue? You didn't think about that did you? No! You didn't because you were to busy playing martyr! I don't have anything else to say to you. Good Day!" and Bill stormed right out the room probably heading straight toward the smoking area. Dave shook his head in defeat; no matter how he tried he would probably never understand Bill McNeil.

The last person to walk through Dave's door was Lisa. She just gave him a calculating look. Then she walked over to his bed and sat down in a chair next to him. They sat there in silence for along time each one of them to their own thoughts. Finally, Lisa could not take the quiet room anymore and blurted out the question on everyone's minds.

" Dave, why did you take that bullet for everyone? I thought you hated us because we never get any work done and we are all crazy."

" Lisa, I do not hate you guys, actually it's quite the opposite I love you all and I like spending time with you all . It's that sometimes the whole staff get annoying." Dave said.

" Oh!" was all Lisa said. Then she noticed the clock and saw that visiting hours at the hospital was almost over.

" Dave, it's getting late and visiting hours are almost over. I will let everyone at the office know what you said to me, because that will clear up the situation." Lisa said. Before Lisa left she planted a soft kiss on Dave's lips. When she left Dave smiled and was glad to have friends like them even though they might be a little crazy. Then he went to sleep tomorrow he would get to go home or maybe he would just have to go to the office because he knew the office would be in chaos if he did not.

The next morning Dave was released from the hospital early in the morning. Mr. James came and picked him up and then they went to Dave's apartment so he could get ready for the day. Dave insisted on going to the office with Mr. James because he was a workalcolic. Mr. James knowing that Dave would be stubborn and would not rest until he made sure everything was all right at the office; decided to let him go.

After a shower, a meal and some pain pills he was ready to go to the office. Once again, Mr. James took him and when he walked in the office the whole staff shouted: Surprise! There was a huge banner that said Welcome Back Dave! hanging up and at the conference table there was a cake and drinks. Then everyone crowded around Dave giving him hugs and he also received a gift from them. It was a gift basket with gourmet coffees, and a mug that said : Our Hero on it. Dave thanked them and then he said in his best commanding voice:

" All right everyone, that's enough partying its time we go to work." Everyone in the office to Dave's surprise went to work without complaint. Dave walked into his office and sat down, a short time later Beth brought him a cup of coffee before he worked on his computer. Without warning Matthew came running in his office with Joe right behind him. Soon a big argument ensued. After Dave solved their problem they left. Later when Dave was trying to work, Catherine and Bill started to call him. Dave rubbed his aching side and knew everything was back to normal, as normal is for the WNYX office. Dave took another pain pill and then sighed. He got up to stop Catherine and Bill from killing each other and while he was leaving Dave thought to himself, _" It's good to be home."_


End file.
